Dia Milikku
by PhantomFandom13
Summary: Highschool!AU. beginilah jadinya kalau seenaknya menyimpulkan bahwa anak baru itu singel. not good with summary! R&R!


**Halo semua^^**

 **Pasti kalian tanya; kenapa sudah buat cerita baru padahal cerita yang lain belum selesai..**

 **Ya, karena saya sedang dalam pengerjaan chapter yang akan datang dan tiba-tiba ide ini datang secara tiba-tiba^^**

 **Anyway, ini adalah one-shot pertama saya, jadi maaf kalo banya kesalahan *bow***

 **Enjoy~**

.

.

.

Harry Potter belong to J.k. Rowling

Dia milikku belong to PhantomFandom13

.

.

.

Entah apa yang menyebabkan seorang Harry Potter menjadi pembicaraan hangat dikalangan para pelajar hogwarts high, tapi yang jelas dia menyalahkan kedua siswa populer tertampan dan terkaya di hogwats high yang membuat hidupnya di sekolah menjadi tidak tenang.

Nah, dari pada bingung...mari kita flashback sedikit. Kira-kira sekirtar sebulan yang lalu, harry merupakan siswa baru di howarts high. Dia berharap hidupnya di sekolah elit ini akan tenang tanpa ada gangguan sedikit pun...tapi sayang harapannya sirna setelah ia bertemu dengan dua pemuda paling terkenal di hogwarts high : Cedric Diggory dan Draco Malfoy

 **FLASHBACK**

Satu bulan yang lalu...

Seorang pemuda dengan paras manis, memiliki sepasang mata ber-iris batu jamrud yang dihiasi oleh sepasang kacamata bulan penuh, rambut raven yang sangat susah di rapikan tapi sangat cocok dengannya, kulit putih bersih tanpa noda yang membuat banyak gadis iri dan tubuhnya yang mungil. Sedang berdiri di depan gerbang hogwarts high, sekolah elit yang akan menjadi sekolah barunya. Ya dialah Harry James Potter.

Harry menghelai nafas lega sebelum ia memasuki gerbang dan menuju bangunan sekolah yang berbentuk seperti kastil itu.

"sekarang, dimana kantor kepala sekolah?" gumamnya tanpa melihat kemana arah ia berjalan.

BRUKK!

"ow!" desisi Harry saat ia jatuh setelah menabrak sesuatu. "sudah pake kacamata masih aja nabrak." Gumamya kesal.

"maaf, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Harry mengejapkan kedua matanya sebelum melihat kearah suara tadi. Oh..jadi dia bukan menabrak benda melainkan ia menabrak sesorang.

"sini aku bantu." Ucap orang yang telah Harry tabrak serambi megulurkan tanganya kepada Harry.

"er..terima kasih..." ucap Harry dengan sedikit tersipu dan dia pun bangkit dengan bantuan dari pemuda tadi. "er...maaf telah menabrakmu.." lanjut harry. Pemuda tadi terawa kecil.

"tak apa, aku cedric, cedric diggory."

"senang berkenalan denganmu, cedric. Aku harry, harry potter"

Dan setelah itu, cedric dengan senang hati membantu harry yang sedang tersesat dan kebingungan.

"apa mata pelajaran pertama mu?" tanya cedric setelah ia dan harry keluar dari kantor kepala sekolah.

"hemm..pertama, sejarah." Jawab harry setelah melihat selembaran kertas di tanganya.

"kalau begitu, mari aku antar" ucap cedric. Harry mengagguk sebelum mereka menuju kelas pertama Harry.

'dia sangat manis, kira-kira apa aku tipenya?' pikir cedric serambi melirik kearah harry yang sekarang tersenyum dengan manisnya.

Sesampainya di kelas sejarah, cedric membukakan pintu untuk harry. Harry tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan cedric, tapi ia tetap masuk.

"aku akan menjemputmu, setelah itu aku akan menunjukan kelasmu yang berikutnya." Ucap cedric. Harry mengangguk dan memberi cedric sebuah senyuman. Dan cedric bersumpah ia melihat seorang malaikat di hadapannya.

"terima kasih, cedric." Balas harry sebelum ia masuk kelas, meninggalkan cedric berdiri memegang pintu dengan wajah yang sulit dideskripsikan oleh author karena sangking senangnya cedric dapat melihat harry tersenyum untuknya.

Sementara itu...

Harry menggelengkan kepala sebelum berjalan kearah profesor yang kebetulan sudah ada di kelas.

"um...profesor?" panggil harry. Sang profesor berbalik dan tersenym.

"ah, mr. Potter, silahkan tunggu sebentar." Ucap profesor itu dengan senyum ramah. Harry mengangguk.

Tidak lama kemudian, para siswa dan siswi lain datang dan beberapa dari mereka melirik kearah Harry sebelum mengambil tempat duduk mereka.

"nah, karena kalian sudah masuk," ucap si profesor "mr. Potter silahkan anda memperkenalkan diri." Lanjutnya.

"selamat pagi, perkenalkan. Nama saya Harry Potter." Sapa Harry dengan senyuma yang membuat para siswi dan beberapa siswa terpana. Hanya satu orang yang menyeringai.

"dia milikku.." ucap pemuda itu. Para siswa dan siswi yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menggigit jari. Sementara pemuda yang telah menucapkan kalimat itu menyeringai. Ya, tidak ada yang berani berhadapan dengan pemuda itu karena dialah Draco Malfoy, penerus keluarga Malfoy.

"baiklah mr. Potter, anda bisa duduk di sebelah mr. Malfoy, mr. Malfoy silahkan angkat tangan anda."

Draco mengangkat tangannya, seringan masih melekat di wajahnya. Harry mengucapkan terima kasihnya sebelum beranjak menuju bangkunya.

"perkenalkan, aku Draco, Draco Malfoy" sapa draco dengan nada berat. Harry tersenyum.

"salam kenal, draco" balas harry dengan polosnya, tidak sadar bahwa draco sedang menggodanya.

Dan setelah kejadian itu, draco terus berusaha untuk mengajak harry bercerita tentang dirinya. Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, tidak terasa jam pelajaran sejarah sudah selesai. Harry dengan tenang mengemasi barang-barangnya sebelum ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"hey, harry. Setelah ini kau memiliki kelas apa?" tanya draco.

"hemm...seni" jawab harry setelah melihat jadwal yang ia simpan di dalam kantong blazernya. Draco menyeringai.

"aku juga, bagaimana kalau kita pergi sama-sama?"

"umm..gimana ya, aku sudah berjanji dengan cedric..."

Perempatan pun muncul di pelipis draco dan sayangnya harry tidak menyadari apa pun karena dia masih sibuk melihat kearah pintu.

"harry?" panggil cedric. Draco berbalik dan menatap tajam kearah cedric. Cedric tentu saja merasakannya dan dia hanya tersenyum kearah draco.

"ah! Cedric!" seru harry sebelum berbalik kearah draco "kau ikut draco?" ajak harry. Draco berpikir sebentar sebelum mengangguk.

"ok" jawab draco. Dan saat itulah kompetisi pun di mulai.

 **End of FLASHBACK**

Yup! Begitulah awal mulanya. Setelah kejadian itu, cedric dan draco berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mendapatkan hati seorang harry potter, seandainya saja mereka tahu yang sebenarnya...

"hey harry? Hari ini kau mau main kerumah?" tanya draco. Saat ini ia, harry dan cedric sedang dalam perjalanan menuju perpustakaan.

"maaf, aku gak bisa. Aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang." Tolak harry. Disebelahnya cedric menyeringai kearah draco. Draco menatap tajam cerdic. Jika saya tatapan bisa membunuh, mungkin cedric sudah terkubur di kedalaman 2 meter.

"bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi nonton?" ajak cedric. Harry memiringkan kepalanya.

"hemm...sorry, juga gak bisa. Aku sudah janji dengan siri untuk menemaninya belanja." Ucap harry. Kini giliran draco yang menyeringai kearah cedric.

"ah sudah sampai!" seru harry sebelum berbalik kearah draco dan cedric. Mereka hanya tersenyum kearah harry saat harry menaikan salah satu alis matanya. "kalian tunggu di sini sebentar, aku hanya akan mengembalikaan buku yang kupinjam kemarin." Ucap harry. Cedric mengangguk.

"baiklah, kami akan menunggumu disini." Jawab cedric. Harry tersenyum sebelum masuk perpustakaan.

"kenapa kau masih disini, diggory?" tanya draco.

"kau sendiri? Kenapa kau masih disini malfoy?" balas cedric. Draco mendengus kesal.

"itu urusanku, kuberitahu ya. Harry itu tidak suka denganmu."

"oh, memang kau siapanya dia? Seenaknya menyimpulkan orang yang ia sukai dan tidak."

"dia milikku, diggory...jadi menjauhlah darinya." Desis draco.

"'all's fair in love and war'," balas cedric "aku tidak akan membiarkanmu, malfoy"

"kau-"

* * *

"hey, aku sudah selesai..ayo kita ke kan-" kalimat harry pun terpotong saat ia melihat draco dan cedric sedang adu mulut. Para siswa yang lain pun ikut menonton.

"dia pasti mau ku ajak kencan." Ketus draco.

"dengan orang sepertimu? Yeah right. Kau it hanya mementingkan dirimu sendiri. Dia pasti lebih memilihku." balas cedric dengan penuh percaya diri.

"gak mungkin, harry pasti lebih memilihku ketimbang orang sok sepertimu."

"bukannya kau yang sok, seenaknya saja bilang kalau harry adalah milikmu."

Sementara duo pirang beradu mulut. Harry hanya bisa menonton dengan ekspresi wajah bingung. Sedangkan siswa-siswi yang ikut menonton hanya bisa berharap supaya harry tidak memilih siapa pun diantara mereka berdua.

"ada apa ini ribut-ribut?!"

Semua siswa berbalik dan melihat Tom Riddle, senior sekaligus ketua osis dan pewaris keluarga Riddle, yang merupakan salah satu keturunan langsung dari pendiri sekolah hogwarts ini. Tom menatap tajam duo pirang yang sedang asiknya adu mulut.

"dengar ya, harry itu milikku. Jadi berhentilah mengerjarnya, diggory!"

"bukan dia itu milikku!"

Perempatan muncul di pelipis tom, pemuda tampan tersebut sebelum matanya tertuju kearah harry yang hanya bisa senyum pasrah kearah tom. Tom menaikan salah satu alis matanya, signal bahwa ia menginginkan satu penjelasan. Harry mengangguk, tanda ia akan menjelaskan semuanya.

"malfoy, diggory!" panggil tom. Serempak duo pirang itu berhenti berad mulut dan menoleh kearah tom. Tom menaikan satu alisnya serambi berjalan kearah harry. Semua siswa menyaksikan tontonan gratis dengan cukup tegang.

"boleh aku tahu kenapa kalian memperebutkan seseorang yang jelas bukan hak kalian?" tanya tom dengan nada dingin yang melebihi dinginnya es. Draco dan cedric mengejapkan kedua mata mereka.

"harry, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya tom dengan nada halus setelah ia berdiri di depan harry.

"aku baik-baik saja, tom...Cuma..." jawab harry. Tom mengangguk sebelum ia melakukan sesuatu yang membuat draco dan cedric mati di tempat.

Cup~

Tom mengecup kening harry dan tersenyum hangat kearah malaikatnya, sementara para siswa yang lain ternganga melihat ketua osis mereka yang dinginnya melebihi segala macam es yang ada di bumi ini tersenyum seakan harry adalah kekasihnya.

"a..apa yang?" tanya draco, masih syok berat atas apa yang baru ia lihat. Tom berbalik dan menatap tajam draco dan cedric serambi melingkarkan lengannya di pinggul harry.

"kenapa? Keberatan?" tanya tom dengan seringai yang cukup menakutkan. Harry memutar bola matanya.

"berhentilah besikap seperti itu, tom." Ketus harry. Tom hanya terkekeh.

"iya, iya." Jawab tom sebelum ia kembali serius. "dengar malfoy, diggory. Harry adalah milikku. Kami bahkan sudah bertunangan." Ucap tom kepada draco dan cedric sambil memperlihatkan cincin pertunangan dia dan harry.

"jadi mulai dari sekarang, aku mau kalian untuk berhenti mendekati harry, karena dia milikku." Ucap tom dengan nada posesif terdengar jelas. Draco dan cedric mengangguk mengerti. Tom menyeringai. Sementara para siswa yang lain hanya bisa diam membisu.

Setelah kejadian itu, harry menjalani kehidupan di sekolahnya dengan tom yang selalu ada di sisinya, memastikan agar tidak ada orang lain yang berani mendekati harrynya. Sementara draco dan cedric?...mereka mendapat pelajaran yang sangat berharga; jangan seenaknya menyimpulkan siswa baru itu singel, siapa tahu dia adalah tunangan dari seorang yang sangat di takuti di kalangannya.

* * *

 **The end~**

 **Yay! Selesai^^. Kalo pada bingung, harry, draco dan cedric itu seangkatan. Sementara tom itu sudah senior alias kelas 12.**

 **Thank you for reading~**

 **PhantomFandom13**


End file.
